Louis Julius Lindauer (1838-1915)
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |Baptism = |Siblings = Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) |Death = Manhattan, New York |Burial = Cypress Hills Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York |Father = Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) |Mother = Sophia Weber (1815-1891) as stepmother |Spouse = Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) |Marriage = circa 1868 |Children = Minnie Lindauer (1869-after1880) Louisa Lindauer (1870-after1900) Babygirl Lindauer (1872-?) Grace Lindauer (1873-?) Sophie Lindauer I (1874) Jennie Lindauer (1874-after1880) Sophie Lindauer II (1875-1945) Katherine Lindauer (1878-?) Adeline Lindauer II (1882-aft1930) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = Louis Julius Lindauer }} Louis Julius Lindauer (1838-1915) aka Lewis Lindauer, Exchange; Broker; Liquor Store (or Beer and Wine Garden owner), Cigar Store Owner at Lindauer and Company, Tobacco) with his brothers in Manhattan and Jersey City and Hoboken (b. August 1838, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA - d. January 19, 1915, 604 West 115th Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York County, New York, USA) Parents *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) as stepmother Siblings *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) who married Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) *John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) who married Nellie X (1853-1887) of Massachusetts *Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1942) who married William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889). Manhattan, New York By 1850 Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer moved the family to Manhattan and they appear on the US Census of that year. In the 1859-1861 New York City Directory Louis is listed with his occupation as "liquor" and he is either living or working at the corner of Fourth Street and Thompson Street. In 1866 Louis was listed in the Manhattan City Directory as living at 174 Mott Street and his occupation was listed as "beer". He was working at 446 Broome Street. Marriage Around 1869 Louis married Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) of Massachusetts. Children Together they had the following children: *Minnie Lindauer (1869-after1880). She appears in the 1880 and 1885 census. *Louisa Lindauer (1870-after1900) aka Lulu Lindauer who was born in August of 1870 in New York. She appears in the 1885 and 1900 census. *Babygirl Lindauer (1872-?) who was born on May 2, 1872 in Manhattan. She appears in the New York City birth index. *Grace Lindauer (1873-?) who was born in May of 1873 in New York and she married Maximilian Massey, and had at least one child, but this line might not be extant *Sophia Lindauer I (1874) who was born on March 12, 1874 in Franklin Township, Somerset County, New Jersey or in Hunterdon County, New Jersey and died as an infant. She appears in the New jersey birth index. *Jennie Lindauer (1874-after1880) who was born in New Jersey. She appears in the 1880 census but not in the 1885 New Jersey census. *Sophie Lindauer II (1875-1945) aka Sophia Lindauer II, who was born in March of 1875 in New York but does not appear in the 1880 census but she is in the 1885 census. She married a Davis, but this line might not be extant. *Katherine Lindauer (1878-?) aka Kittie Lindauer who was born on August 21, 1878 in Elizabeth, New Jersey and was the fifth child born and the fourth living, according to her birth certificate. She appears in the 1880 census but does not appear in the 1885 census. *Babygirl Lindauer (1881) who was born on April 15, 1881 in Hoboken, New Jersey. She appears in the New Jersey birth index. *Adeline Lindauer II (1882-aft1930) aka Ada Lindauer II who was born in April 1882 in New Jersey and she never married. She appears the in 1885 through 1930 census. *Gussie Lindauer (c1885-?). She appears in the 1885 New Jersey census and must have died before the 1900 US census. Other children may belong to Louis and be buried in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn in the Lindauer Family Plot but their parentage must be confirmed by a birth or death certificate. Occupation In 1870 Louis and Mary were living in Manhattan with Minnie, their first child and Louis was working as a "exchange broker". There is a second entry for Louis Lindauer and his brother, Charles Lindauer living at home with their mother, Sophia. The double entries in the 1870 United States Census are confusing and there may be two sets of Lindauers in Manhattan with the same name, or if they are the same person, they may be listed at two different residences. Louis appears in the 1880 United States Census living in Hoboken, New Jersey with teh name transcribed as "Louis Lindowen". He is working selling cigars retail. The record was found on Friday, November 26, 2004, by searching for all the people named "Mary", born in Massachusetts between 1840 and 1844, living in New York or New Jersey. In 1880 Louis is listed in the New York City Directory as selling "segars" (cigars) at 87 Fourth Avenue and living at 299 West Houston Street. In 1880-1881 Louis and his two brothers are also listed in the Hoboken and Jersey City Directory as a "cigar manufacturer". Death of wife In 1888 Louis' wife, Mary Sheehan, died of tuberculosis and in 1890 the New York City Directory lists Louis and Charles F. Lindauer, his brother, working at 32 University Place in Manhattan in the business of "liquors". Louis is also listed as living at 295 West Houston Street. In 1900 Louis was living at 108 Washington Place in Manhattan, New York City with Lulu, Grace, Sofie and Adeline. Death Louis died On January 19, 1915 of locomotor ataxia in Manhattan, and his death certificate number was number "2296". Locomotor ataxia is usually secondary to tabes dorsalis a symptom of an untreated syphilis infection. Children living together Charles Edward Ensko II (1921-2004) said on July 26, 2003: "My grandmother played the piano until she got Alzheimers. She had cousins called Addy Lindauer, Minny Lindauer and Grace Lindauer that lived in Washington Heights by us. In the 1930s they would come over to our house. Grace Lindauer was married and had a child that died. He fell down a flight of stairs in the large house in Rye in Westchester County. The house in Rye was very big on a couple of acres." Burial He was buried in the Lindauer family plot in Cypress Hills Cemetery in Brooklyn. The grave is marked by two tombstones, even though 14 people are interred there. The tombstones are for: Stanley Marlton Massey (1895-1902); and William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889). All buried there are: *Louise Lindauer (1858-1859) *Rebecca Lindauer (1863-1864) *Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) husband of Sophia Weber *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer *Gusia Lindauer (1884-1885) *Nellie X (1853-1887) wife of John Jacob Lindauer *John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) son of Oscar Lindauer and Sophia Weber *Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) wife of Louis Julius Lindauer *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer *William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) child of Eloise Lindauer and William Ensko *Sophia Weber (1815-1891) wife of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer *Lottie Lindauer (1869-1894) aka Lottie Landus, daughter of Caroline Ritter and "Charles Lindauer" *Stanley Malton Massey (1895-1902) son of Grace Lindauer and Max Massey Legacy No photograph of Louis is known to exist and his obituary has not been found. It is assumed that he has no living descendants, yet some of his daughters may have married and had children. Louis Julius Lindauer (1837-1915) has Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) named after him. References Category:Lindauer (surname) Category: Burials at Cypress Hills Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York Images Image:1880 census LindauerLouis.jpg|1880 census Image:1900 census LindauerLouis crop.jpg|1900 census crop Image:1900 census LindauerLouis.jpg|1900 census